pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Sherwood Anderson
| birth_place = Camden, Ohio, United States | death_date = March | death_place = Colón, Panama |spouse = Cornelia Pratt Lane (1904–1916) Tennessee Claflin Mitchell (1916–1924) Elizabeth Prall (1924–1932) Eleanor Copenhaver (1933–1941) | occupation = Author | movement = | notableworks = Winesburg, Ohio | influences = Mark Twain, Walt Whitman, Ivan Turgenev, Gertrude Stein | influenced = Ernest Hemingway, William Faulkner, Erskine Caldwell, Thomas Wolfe, John Steinbeck, J. D. Salinger, Charles Bukowski, John Fante, Ray Bradbury, F. Scott Fitzgerald | signature = SAndersonSig.jpg }} Sherwood Berton Anderson (September 13, 1876 - March 8, 1941) was an American novelist, poet, and short story writer, known for subjective and self-revealing works. Life Overview Self-educated, Anderson rose to become a successful copywriter and business owner in Cleveland and Elyria, Ohio. In 1912, he had a nervous breakdown that led him to abandon his business and family to become a writer. At the time, he moved to Chicago and was eventually married three more times. His most enduring work is the short-story sequence Winesburg, Ohio,Anderson, Sherwood (1876–1941) | St. James Encyclopedia of Popular Culture Summary which launched his career. Throughout the 1920s, Anderson published several short story collections, novels, memoirs, books of essays, and a book of poetry. Though his books sold reasonably well, Dark Laughter (1925), a novel inspired by Anderson's time in New Orleans during the 1920s, was the only bestseller of his career. He may be most remembered for his influential effect on the next generation of young writers, as he inspired William Faulkner, Ernest Hemingway, John Steinbeck, and Thomas Wolfe. He helped gain publication for Faulkner and Hemingway.Pear, "Sherwood Anderson bio", University of Richmond Youth Anderson was born on September 13, 1876 in Camden, Ohio, a farming town with a population of around 650 (according to the 1870 census).Rideout (2006), 16 He was the third of seven children born to former Union Army soldier and harness-maker Irwin McLain and Emma Jane {Smith) Anderson. Considered reasonably well-off financially – Anderson's father was seen as an up-and-comer by his Camden contemporaries – the family left town just before Sherwood's first birthday. Reasons for the departure are uncertain; most biographers note rumors of debts incurred by either IrwinSchevill (1951), 8Howe (1951), 12 or his brother Benjamin. The Andersons headed north to Caledonia, Ohio by way of a brief stay in a village of a few hundred called Independence (now Butler), Ohio). They spent 4,Townsend (1987), 3 or 5,Rideout (2006), 18 years in Caledonia, years which formed Anderson's earliest memories. This period later inspired his semi-autobiographical novel Tar: A midwest childhood (1926).Rideout (2006), 20. For connection between Tar and Caledonia, also see Anderson (1942), 14-16 In Caledonia Anderson's father began drinking excessively, which led to financial difficulties, eventually causing the family to leave the town. With each move, Irwin Anderson's prospects dimmed; while in Camden he was the proprietor of a successful shop who had an assistant, by the time the Andersons finally settled down in Ohio in 1884, a frontier town, Irwin could only get work as a hired man to harness manufacturers.Townsend (1987), 4 That job was short-lived, and for the rest of Sherwood Anderson's childhood, his father barely supported the family as an occasional sign-painter and paperhanger, while his mother took in washing to make ends meet.Howe (1951), 13-14 Partly as a result of these misfortunes, young Sherwood became adept at finding various odd jobs to help his family, earning the nickname "Jobby".Rideout (2006), 34Townsend (1987), 14. The chapter about Anderson's early life is called "Jobby". Though he was a decent student, Anderson's attendance at school declined as he began picking up work, and he finally left school for good at age 14 after about nine months of high school.Howe (1951), 16Rideout (2006), 39 From the time he began to cut school to the time he left town, Anderson worked as a "...newsboy, errand boy, waterboy, cow-driver, stable groom, and perhaps printer's devil, not to mention assistant to Irwin Anderson, Sign Painter..." in addition to assembling bicycles for the Elmore Manufacturing Company.Townsend (1987), 25-26 Even in his teens, Anderson's talent for selling was evident (he would later draw on it in a successful career in advertising) . As a newsboy he was said to have convinced a tired farmer in a saloon to buy 2 copies of the same evening paper. With the exception of work, Anderson's childhood resembled that of other boys his age. In addition to participating in local events and spending time with his friends, Anderson was a voracious reader. Though there were only a few books in the Anderson home (The Pilgrim's Progress and the Complete Poems of Alfred, Lord Tennyson among them), the youth read widely by borrowing from the school library (there was not a public library in Clyde until 1903), and the personal libraries of a school superintendent and John Tichenor, a local artist, who responded to Anderson's interest.Rideout (2006), 37-38. See Anderson (1924), 155-56 for list of authors enjoyed by young Anderson By Anderson's 18th year in 1895, his family was on shaky ground. His father had started to disappear for weeks on end prior to that year,Townsend (1987), 11 Karl (Sherwood's elder brother) had left Clyde for Chicago in 1893,Spanierman Gallery, LLC. KARL ANDERSON (1874 - 1956). Accessed 26 May 2013. and Sherwood boarded at the Harvey & Yetter's livery stable where he worked as a groom - an experience that would translate into several of his best-known stories.Townsend (1987), 28Rideout (2006), 59-61 On May 10, 1895, his mother succumbed to tuberculosis. (Irwin Anderson died in 1919 after having been estranged from his son for two decades).Townsend (1987), 30 Anderson had signed up with the Ohio National Guard for a 5-year term in March 1895,Rideout (2006), 50 was going steady with an attractive girl (Bertha Baynes, possibly the inspiration for Helen White in Winesburg, Ohio),Rideout (2006), 47 and working a secure job at the bicycle factory, but it was his mother's death that precipitated the young man's leaving Clyde. He settled in Chicago around late 1896Townsend (1987), 31Howe (1951), 27 or spring/summer 1897, having worked a few small-town factory jobs along the way.Rideout (2006), 69-71 Chicago and war Finding a place to stay in Chicago was not as difficult for Anderson as it was for many others arriving in Chicago around the same time. In fact, the former mayor of Clyde and his family ran a boardinghouse in the city where Anderson's brother Karl (then studying at the Art Institute of Chicago) already lived. Anderson moved in with his brother and quickly found a job at a cold-storage plant.Townsend (1987), 33 In late 1897, Karl moved away, and Anderson relocated to a 2-room flat with his sister and 2 younger brothers newly come from Clyde.Townsend (1987), 34 Money was tight (Anderson earned "two dollars for a day of ten hours"),Anderson (1942), 112 but with occasional support from Karl, they got by. Following the example of his Clyde confederate and lifelong friend Cliff Paden (later to become known as John Emerson) and Karl, Anderson took up the idea of furthering his education by enrolling in night school at the Lewis Institute.Rideout (2006), 73–74 He attended several classes regularly including "New Business Arithmetic" earning marks that placed him second in the class.Townsend (1987), 36 It was also there that Anderson heard lectures on Robert Browning, Alfred Tennyson, and was possibly introduced to the poetry of Walt Whitman. Soon, however, Anderson's stint in Chicago would come to an end as the United States prepared to enter the Spanish–American War. Though poor in Chicago, Anderson bought a new suit on the way back to Clyde to join his Company.Townsend (1987), 38 Once back home, the Company was fêted by the ladies of Clyde before officially enlisting (sans six men who returned to Clyde) into the new federal army at Camp Bushnell, Ohio on May 12, 1898.Rideout (2006), 78 Several months of training followed at various southern encampments until early in 1899 when the Company finally made its way to Cuba 4 months after fighting had stopped. Another 4 months later, on April 21, 1899, they left Cuba having seen no danger.Townsend (1987), 39–41 According to Irving Howe, "Sherwood was popular among his army comrades, who remembered him as a fellow given to prolonged reading, mostly in dime westerns and historical romances, and talented at finding a girl when he wanted one. For the first of these traits he was frequently teased, but the second brought him the respect it usually does in armies."Howe (1951), 29 After the war, Anderson spent a few months back in Clyde doing agricultural work before deciding that in order to advance in life he would need to once again go back to school.Townsend (1987), 41 So in September 1899 Anderson joined his siblings Karl and Stella in Springfield, Ohio where, at the age of 23, he enrolled in what amounted to a senior year of high school at the Wittenberg Academy, a preparatory school located on the campus of the Wittenberg University. In his 3 terms there during the years 1899-1900, Anderson did quite well earning mostly A's in a variety of subjects and participating in several extracurricular activities including a debate club, called the Athenian Literary Society.Rideout (2006), 88–90 In the spring of 1900 Anderson graduated from the Academy, offering a discourse on Zionism as one of the eight students chosen to give a commencement speech.Howe (1951), 31–32 Business, marriage and family During his time in Springfield, Anderson stayed (and worked as a "chore boy") in a boardinghouse called The Oaks among a group of businessmen, educators, and other creatives types many of whom became friendly with the young Anderson. In particular, a high school teacher named Trillena White and a businessman Harry Simmons played a role in the author's life. The former who was 10 years Anderson's senior would walk — raising eyebrows among the other boarders — with the young man in the evenings. More importantly, according to Anderson, she "first introduced me to fine literature"Anderson (1984), 227–228 and would later serve as inspiration for a number of his characters including the teacher Kate Swift in Winesburg, Ohio.Townsend (1987), 42–43Rideout (2006), 226 The latter, who worked as the advertising manager for Mast, Crowell, and Kirkpatrick (later Crowell-Collier Publishing Company, publishers of the Woman's Home Companion) and occasionally took meals at The Oaks, was so impressed by Anderson's commencement speech that he offered him a job on the spot as an advertising solicitor at his company's Chicago office. Thus, in the summer of 1900, Anderson returned to Chicago where most of his siblings were now living, intent on achieving success in his new white-collar occupation.Rideout (2006), 92–93 Though he performed well, problems with his boss and a dislike for the office routine (including style of correspondence, which caused the ultimate rift) caused Anderson to leave Crowell in mid-1901 for a position set up for him by Marco Marrow, another friend from The Oaks, at the Frank B. White Advertising Company (later the Long-Critchfield Agency).Daugherty (1948), 31 There the author stayed until 1906, selling ads and writing advertising copy for manufacturers of farming implements and articles for the trade journal, Agricultural Advertising.See Rideout (2006), 95–110 & Anderson (1989) for analysis and the collected early work, respectively In this latter magazine came Anderson's first professional publication, a February 1902 piece called "The Farmer Wears Clothes".Rideout (2006), 95 What followed were approximately 29 articles and essays for his company's magazine, and two for a small literary magazine published by the Bobbs-Merrill Company called The Reader.Campbell, Hilbert H (Summer 1998). "The Early non-Journal Writings". The Sherwood Anderson Review 23 (2). According to scholar Welford Dunaway Taylor, the two monthly columns ("Rot and Reason" and "Business Types") Anderson wrote for Agricultural Advertising exemplified the "character writing" (or character sketches) that would later become a notable part of the author's approach in Winesburg, Ohio and other works.Taylor, Welford Dunaway (Winter 1998). "[https://facultystaff.richmond.edu/~mspear/wd.html Remembered "Characters" in Winesburg, Ohio]". The Winesburg Eagle 23 (1). Part of Anderson's job in those early years of his career was making trips to solicit potential clients. On one of these trips around May 1903 he stopped in the home of a friend from Clyde, Jane "Jennie" Bemis, then living in Toledo, Ohio. It was there that he met Cornelia Pratt Lane (1877–1967), the daughter of wealthy Ohio businessman Robert Lane. The two were married a year later, on the 16th of May. They would go on to have three children—Robert Lane (1907–1951), John Sherwood (1908–1995), and Marion (aka Mimi, 1911–1996).Rideout (2006), 112–114 After a short honeymoon, the couple moved into an apartment on the south side of Chicago.A copy of Sherwood Anderson's honeymoon journal is available in the Sherwood Anderson Review (Summer 1998) For 2 more years, Anderson worked for Long-Critchfield. An opportunity came along from an account he managed and so on Labor Day 1906, Anderson left Chicago for Cleveland to become president of United Factories Company, a mail-order firm selling various items from surrounding firms.Rideout (2006), 122–123 While his new job, which amounted to the position of sales manager, could be stressfulTownsend (1987), 59–60 the happy home life Cornelia had fostered in Chicago continued in Cleveland; "his wife and he entertained frequently. They went to church on Sundays, with Anderson decked out in morning clothes and top hat. On occasional Sunday afternoons Cornelia taught him French. She also helped with his advertising work".Schevill (1951), 45 Unfortunately, his home life could not sustain him when a manufacturer that United Factories marketed produced a large batch of defective incubators. Soon, letters addressed to Anderson (who personally guaranteed all products sold) began to arrive from customers both desperate and angry. The strain from months of answering hundreds of these letters while continuing his demanding schedule at work and home led to a nervous breakdown in the summer of 1907 and eventually his departure from the company.Rideout (2006), 126–128 His failure in Cleveland did not delay him for long however, because in September 1907, the Andersons moved to Elyria, Ohio, a town of approximately ten thousand residents, where he rented a warehouse within sight of the railroad and began a mail-order business selling (at a markup of 500%) a preservative paint called "Roof-Fix".Daugherty (1948), 33 The first years in Elyria went very well for Anderson and family; two more children were added for a total of three in addition to a busy social life for their parents.Howe (1951), 41–42 So well, in fact, did the Anderson Manufacturing Co. do that Anderson was able to purchase and absorb several similar businesses and expand his firm's product-lines under the name Anderson Paint Company.Rideout (2006), 134 Carrying on that momentum, in late 1911 Anderson secured the financial backing to merge his companies into the American Merchants Company, a profit-sharing/investment firm operating in part on a scheme he developed around that time called "Commercial Democracy".Rideout (2006), 137–138Sutton (1967), 9–12 Nervous breakdown It was then, at what seemed like the pinnacle of his business achievements, when the stresses of Anderson's professional life collided with his social responsibilities and his writing that led to the breakdown that has remained paramount in the "myth"Schevill (1951), 55 or "legend"Howe (1951), 49White (1972), xii–xiv of Sherwood Anderson's life.Rideout (2006), 149–155 On Thursday, November 28, 1912, Anderson came to his office in a slightly nervous state. According to his secretary, he opened some mail, and in the course of dictating a business letter became distracted. After writing a note to his wife, he murmured something along the lines of "I feel as though my feet were wet, and they keep getting wetter."The quote above comes from Frances Shute, Anderson's secretary at the time, as cited in Rideout (2006), 155. In Anderson (1924), it was remembered as "I have been wading in a long river and my feet are wet. My feet are cold wet and heavy from long wading in a river. Now I shall go walk on dry land", whereas in Anderson (1942), it was "My feet are cold and wet. I have been walking too long on the bed of a river." and left the office. 4 days later, on Sunday December 1, a disoriented Anderson entered a drug store on East 152nd Street in Cleveland and asked the pharmacist to help figure out his identity. Unable to make out what the incoherent Anderson was saying, the pharmacist discovered a phone book on his person and called the number of Edwin Baxter, a member of the Elyria Chamber of Commerce. Baxter came, recognized Anderson, and promptly had him checked into the Huron Road Hospital in downtown Cleveland, where Anderson's wife (whom he would hardly recognize) went to meet him.Most Anderson biographies agree on the events included here. For a general sense, see Rideout (2006), 155–156; Schevill (1951), 52–59; Townsend (1987), 76–82. Even before returning home, Anderson begun the lifelong practice of reinterpreting the story of his breakdown. Despite news reports in the Elyria Evening Telegram and the Cleveland Press following his admittance into the hospital outlining the cause of the breakdown as "overwork" and mentioning Anderson's inability to remember what happened,See issues of December 2nd and 3rd for the former and December 3rd for the latter on December 6 the story changed. All of the sudden, the break became voluntary when the Evening Telegram reported (possibly spuriously)Sutton (1967), 43–44 that "As soon as he recovers from the trance into which he placed himself, Sherwood Anderson ... will write a book of the sensations he experienced while he wandered over the country as a nomad."Elyria Evening Telegram(06 December 1912) as quoted in Schevill (1951), 59 This same sense of personal agency is alluded to thirty years later in Sherwood Anderson's Memoirs (1942) where the author wrote of his thought process before walking out, "I wanted to leave, get away from business. ... Again I resorted to slickness, to craftiness...The thought occurred to me that if men thought me a little insane they would forgive me if I lit out ..."Anderson (1942), 194 This idea, however, that Anderson made a conscious decision on November 28 to make a clean break from family and business is unlikely.Sutton (1967), 12Rideout (2006), 157 Firstly, contrary to what Anderson later claimed, his writing was no secret. It was known to his wife, secretary, and some business associates that for several years Anderson had been working on personal writing projects both at night and occasionally in his office at the factory. Secondly, though some of the notes he wrote to himself during his journey (and mailed to his wife on Saturday, addressing the envelope "Cornelia L. Anderson, Pres., American Striving Co.") show that he had some semblance of memory, their general confusion and frequent incoherence is unlikely to be deliberate.Sutton (1967), 36–39 offers the complete text of the notes with analysis, several other biographers including Townsend (1987) and Rideout (2006) analyze and print selections. While diagnoses for the 4 days of Anderson's wanderings have ranged from "amnesia" to "lost identity" to "nervous breakdown", his condition is generally characterized today as a "fugue state".Townsend (1987), 81Sperber, Michael (05 June 2013). "Amnesia (Psychogenic Fugue) and a Literary Masterpiece http://www.psychiatrictimes.com/psychogenic-fugue-literature" Psychiatric Times. Accessed 11 November 2013.Ridout (2006), 156–157 Anderson himself described the episode as "escaping from his materialistic existence," and was admired for his action by many young male writers, who chose to be inspired by him. Herbert Gold wrote, "He fled in order to find himself, then prayed to flee that disease of self, to become 'beautiful and clear.'"Balakian, Nona (10 July 1988). "A Life of Dark Laughter". NY Times. Accessed 31 May 2013.Gold (1957–1958), 548 After having moved back to Chicago, Anderson formally divorced Cornelia. Later, he married his mistress, sculptor Tennessee Claflin Mitchell (1874–1929).Bassett (2005), p. 21 Anderson divorced Mitchell in 1924 in Reno, Nevada, and married his 3rd wife, Elizabeth Prall, that year. He was already involved with Prall before his divorce.Anderson, Elizabeth and Gerald R. Kelly (1969). Miss Elizabeth. Boston: Little, Brown and Company. Novelist Anderson's 1st novel, Windy McPherson's Son was published in 1916 as part of a 3-book deal with John Lane. This book and his next novel, Marching Men (1917), are usually considered his "apprentice novels" because they came before Anderson found fame with Winesburg, Ohio (1919) and are generally considered inferior in quality to works that followed.Howe (1951), 91 Anderson's most notable work is his collection of interrelated short stories, Winesburg, Ohio (1919). In his memoir, he wrote that "Hands", the opening story, was the first "real" story he ever wrote.Anderson, Sherwood. Sherwood Anderson's Memoirs. New York: Harcourt, Brace, 1942. "Instead of emphasizing plot and action, Anderson used a simple, precise, unsentimental style to reveal the frustration, loneliness, and longing in the lives of his characters. These characters are stunted by the narrowness of Midwestern small-town life and by their own limitations." In addition, Anderson was one of the first American novelists to introduce new insights from psychology, including Freudian analysis.Daniel Mark Fogel,"Sherwood Anderson", The American Novel, PBS, 2007, accessed 2 June 2013 Although his short stories were very successful, Anderson wanted to write novels, which he felt allowed a larger scale. In 1920, he published Poor White, which was rather successful. In 1923, Anderson published Many Marriages; in it he explored the new sexual freedom, a theme which he continued in Dark Laughter and later writing. Dark Laughter had its detractors, but the reviews were, on the whole, positive. F. Scott Fitzgerald considered Many Marriages to be Anderson's finest novel.Howe, Irving. Sherwood Anderson. New York: William Sloane Associates, 1951. (pg. 254) Beginning in 1924, Sherwood and Elizabeth Prall Anderson moved to New Orleans, where they lived in the historic Pontalba Apartments (540-B St. Peter Street) adjoining Jackson Square in the heart of the French Quarter. For a time, they entertained William Faulkner, Carl Sandburg, Edmund Wilson and other writers, for whom Anderson was a major influence. Critics trying to define Anderson's significance have said he was more influential through this younger generation who he influenced than by his own works. Anderson referred to meeting Faulkner in his ambiguous and moving short story, "A Meeting South." His novel Dark Laughter (1925) drew from his New Orleans experiences and continued to explore the new sexual freedom of the 1920s. Although the book is now out of print (and was satirized by Ernest Hemingway in his novel The Torrents of Spring), it was a bestseller at the time, the only book of Anderson's to reach that status during his lifetime. Two more marriages Anderson obtained a divorce from Tennessee Claflin Mitchell in Reno, Nevada in 1924. That year he married Elizabeth Norma Prall (1884–1976), a friend of Faulkner's whom he had met in New York. After several years that marriage also failed. In 1928 Anderson became involved with Eleanor Gladys Copenhaver (1896–1985). In 1933, Anderson and Copenhaver married.Anderson (1991), pp. 8–9 They traveled and often studied together. They were both active in the trade union movement.[http://docsouth.unc.edu/sohp/G-0005/excerpts/excerpt_2841.html Documenting the American South: Oral Histories of the American South], University of North Carolina Later work Anderson frequently contributed articles to newspapers. In 1935, he was commissioned to go to Franklin County, Virginia to cover a major federal trial of bootleggers and gangsters, in what was called "The Great Moonshine Conspiracy". More than 30 men had been indicted for trial. In his article, he said Franklin was the "wettest county in the world," a phrase used as a title for a 21st-century novel by Matt Bondurant. In the 1930s, Anderson published Death in the Woods (short stories), Puzzled America (essays), and Kit Brandon: A Portrait (novel). In 1932, Anderson dedicated his novel Beyond Desire to Copenhaver. Although by this time he was considered to be less influential overall in American literature, some of what have become his most quoted passages were published in these later works. The books were otherwise considered below the level of quality of his earlier ones. Beyond Desire built on his interest in the trade union movement and was set during the 1929 Loray Mill Strike in Gastonia, North Carolina. Hemingway referred to it satirically in his novel, To Have and Have Not (1937), where he included as a minor character an author working on a novel of Gastonia. In his later years, Anderson and Copenhaver lived on his Ripshin Farm in Troutdale, Virginia, which he purchased in 1927 for use during summers. While living there, he contributed to a country newspaper, columns that were later collected and published posthumously.Return to Winesburg: Selections from four years of writing for a country newspaper, edited by Ray Lewis White (1967) Death Anderson died at the age of 64, taken ill during a cruise to South America. He had been feeling abdominal discomfort for a few days, which was later diagnosed as peritonitis. Anderson and his wife disembarked from the cruise liner Santa Lucia and went to the hospital in Colón, Panama, where he died on March 8."Anderson is Dead; Noted Author; 64". New York Times, 9 March 1941, p. 41. An autopsy revealed he had accidentally swallowed a toothpick, which had damaged his internal organs and resulted in infection and then peritonitis.Rideout (2006), 400–401 He was thought to have swallowed it in the course of eating the olive of a martini or hors d'oeuvres.Howe (1951), 241 Anderson's body was returned to the United States, where he was buried at Round Hill Cemetery in Marion, Virginia. His epitaph reads, "Life, Not Death, is the Great Adventure"."Sherwood Anderson". findagrave.com. Accessed April 22, 2012. Footnotes Recognition *In 1971, Anderson's final home in Troutdale, Virginia, known as Ripshin Farm, was designated as a National Historic Landmark. It may be toured by appointment. Publications Poetry * Mid-American Chants. New York & London: John Lane, 1918. **''6 Mid-American Chants'' (with photos by Art Sinsabough). Highlands, NC: J. Williams, 1964. * A New Testament. New York: Boni & Liveright, 1927. *''American Spring Song: Selected poems'' (edited by Stuart Downs). Kent, OH: Kent State University Press, 2007. Plays * Plays: Winesburg and others. New York & London: Scribner, 1937. Novels * Windy McPherson's Son. New York & London: John Lane, 1916. * Marching Men. New York & London: John Lane / Toronto: S.B. Gundy, 1917. * Poor White: A novel. New York: B.W. Huebsch, 1920; New York: Viking, 1920; London: Cape, 1921. * Many Marriages. New York: B.W. Huebsch, 1923. * Dark Laughter. New York: Grossett & Dunlap, 1925; London: Jarrolds, 1925. * Tar: A Midwest childhood (semi-autobiographical). New York: Boni & Liveright, 1926. * Beyond Desire. New York: Liveright, 1932. * Kit Brandon. New York & London: Scribner, 1936. Short fiction * Winesburg, Ohio: A group of tales of Ohio small town life (with introduction by Ernest Boyd). New York: B.W. Huebsch, 1919; New York: Viking, 1919; London: Cape, 1922; audio **''Winesburg, Ohio: Text and criticism'' (edited by John H. Ferres). New York: Viking, 1966. * Triumph of the Egg: A book of impressions from American life in tales and poems]. New York: B.W. Huebsch, 1921; London: Cape, 1922. * Horses and Men: Tales long and short, from our American life. New York: B.W. Huebsch, 1923; London: Cape, 1923. * Alice / The Lost Novel. London: Elkin Mathews, 1929. * Death in the Woods, and other stories. New York: Liveright, 1933. * Short Stories (edited by Maxwell Geismar). New York: Hill & Wang, 1962. * The Teller's Tales (selected & with introduction by Frank Gado). Schenectady, NY: Union College Press, 1983. * Certain Things Last: The selected stories (edited by Charles E. Modlin). New York : Four Walls Eight Windows, 1992. * The Egg, and other stories (edited by Charles E. Modlin). New York: Penguin, 1998. * Collected Stories (edited by Charles Baxter). New York: Library of America, 2012. Non-fiction * A Story Teller's Story: The tale of an American writer's journey through his imaginative world and through the world of facts, with many of his experiences and impressions among other writers. New York: B.W. Huebsch, 1924; Garden City, NY: Garden City Publishing, 1924. * The Modern Writer (essays). San Francisco: Lantern Press, 1925. * Hello Towns! (newspaper articles). New York: Liveright, 1929. * Nearer the Grass Roots / An Account of a Journey: Elizabethton. San Francisco: Westgate Press, 1929. * The American County Fair (essays). New York: Random House, 1930. * Perhaps Women (essays). New York: Liveright, 1931. * No Swank (essays). Philadelphia: Centaur Press, 1934. * Puzzled America (essays). New York & London: Scribner, 1935. * A Writer's Conception of Realism: An address delivered on January 20, 1939, at Olivet college.. Olivet, MI: Olivet College, 1939. * Home Town (photos & commentary). New York: Alliance, 1940. * Memoirs. New York: Harcourt, Brace, 1942; **''Sherwood Anderson's Memoirs: A critical edition'' (edited by Ray Lewis White). Chapel Hill, NC: University of North Carolina Press, 1969. * Return to Winesburg: Selections from four years of writing for a country newspaper (edited by Ray Lewis White). Chapel Hill, NC: University of North Carolina Press, 1967. * The Buck Fever Papers (newspaper articles; edited by Welford Dunaway Taylor). Charlottesville, VA: University of Virginia Press, 1971. * The Writer at His Craft (edited by Jack Salzman, David D. Anderson, & Kichinosuke Ohashi). Mamaroneck, NY: P.P. Appel, 1979. Collected editions * The Sherwood Anderson Reader (edited by Paul Rosenfeld). Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1947. *''The Indispensable Sherwood Anderson''. New York: Book Society, 1949. * The Portable Sherwood Anderson (edited by Horace Gregory). New York: Viking, 1949. * The "Writer's Book" (edited by Martha Mulroy Curry). Metuchen, NJ: Scarecrow Press, 1975. * Early Writings (edited by Ray Lewis White). Kent, OH: Kent State University Press, 1989. * Southern Odyssey: Selected writings (edited by Welford Dunaway Taylor & Charles E. Modlin). Athens, GA: University of Georgia Press, 1997. Letters and journals *''Sherwood Anderson's Notebook. New York: Boni & Liveright, 1926. * ''Letters of Sherwood Anderson (edited by Howard Mumford Jones & Walter B. Rideout). Boston: Little, Brown, 1953. * Sherwood Anderson and Gertrude Stein: Correspondence and personal essays (edited by Ray Lewis White). Chapel Hill, NC: University of North Carolina Press, 1972. *''France and Sherwood Anderson: Paris notebook, 1921'' (edited by Michael Fanning). Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 1976. * Selected Letters, 1916–1933 (edited by Charles E. Modlin). Knoxville, TN: University of Tennessee Press, 1984. * Letters to Bab: Sherwood Anderson to Marietta D. Finely, 1916–1933 (edited by William Alfred Sutton). Urbana, IL: University of Illinois Press, 1985. * The Sherwood Anderson Diaries, 1936–1941 (edited by Hilbert H. Campbell). Athens, GA : University of Georgia Press, 1987. * Love Letters to Eleanor Copenhaver Anderson (edited by Charles E. Modlin). Athens : University of Georgia Press, 1989. * Sherwood Anderson's Secret Love Letters: For Eleanor, a letter a day (edited by Ray Lewis White). Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 1991. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Sherwood Anderson, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 19, 2015. See also *List of U.S. poets References * Anderson, Elizabeth and Gerald R. Kelly (1969). "Miss Elizabeth". Boston: Little, Brown and Company. * Bassett, John Earl (2005). Sherwood Anderson: An American Career. Plainsboro, NJ: Susquehanna UP. ISBN 1-57591-102-7 * * Daugherty, George H. (December 1948). "Anderson, Advertising Man". The Newberry Library Bulletin. Second Series, No. 2. * Gold, Herbert (Winter, 1957-1958). "The Purity and Cunning of Sherwood Anderson". The Hudson Review 10 (4): 548-557. * Howe, Irving (1951). Sherwood Anderson. New York: William Sloane Associates. * Rideout, Walter B. (2006). Sherwood Anderson: A Writer in America, Volume 1. Madison, WI: University of Wisconsin Press. ISBN 978-0-299-21530-9 * Schevill, James (1951). Sherwood Anderson: His Life and Work. Denver, CO: University of Denver Press. * Sutton, William A. (1967). [http://libx.bsu.edu/cdm4/item_viewer.php?CISOROOT=/BSMngrph&CISOPTR=31&CISOBOX=1&REC=9 Exit to Elsinore]. Muncie, IN: Ball State UP. * Townsend, Kim (1987). Sherwood Anderson: A Biography. Boston: Houghton Mifflin. ISBN 0-395-36533-3 * White, Ray Lewis (1972). "Introduction". in White, Ray Lewis (ed). Marching Men. Cleveland, OH: Case Western Reserve University. ISBN 0-8295-0216-5 Notes External links ;Poems *"Evening Song" at the Academy of American Poets *Sherwood Anderson in Poetry: A magazine of verse, 1912-1922: "Song of Stephen the Westerner," "American Spring Song," "A Visit," "Song of the Drunken Business Man," "Evening Song," "Song of Industrial America," "[ ;Audio / video * * Ten Stories by Sherwood Anderson read aloud by contemporary writers including Charles Baxter, Deborah Eisenberg, Robert Boswell,Patricia Hampl, Siri Hustvedt, Ben Marcus, Rick Moody, Antonya Nelson and Benjamin Taylor ;Books * * Works by Sherwood Anderson at Project Gutenberg Australia *Sherwood Anderson at Amazon.com ;About *Sherwood Anderson in the Encyclopædia Britannica *Sherwood Anderson at NNDB *Sherwood Anderson biography at Biography.com *Sherwood Anderson (1876-1941} at the Encyclopedia of Virginia *Sherwood Anderson at GradeSaver *Sherwood Anderson Biography 2 at Spartacus Educational *Sherwood Anderson in the Dial *Sherwood Anderson Links *Winesburg, Ohio hypertext from American Studies at the University of Virginia. *The Triumph of the Egg hypertext from American Studies at the University of Virginia. *Oral History Interview with Eleanor Copenhaver Anderson from Oral Histories of the American South ;Etc. * Sherwood Anderson Papers at The Newberry Library * Sherwood Anderson Archive at the Smyth-Bland Regional Library Category:1876 births Category:1941 deaths Category:20th-century American novelists Category:American Presbyterians Category:American short story writers Category:Writers from Chicago, Illinois Category:Copywriters Category:Members of the American Academy of Arts and Letters Category:Writers from Ohio Category:People from Cleveland, Ohio Category:People from Elyria, Ohio Category:People from Preble County, Ohio Category:Wittenberg University alumni Category:Deaths from peritonitis Category:Accidental deaths in Panama Category:People associated with the Dil Pickle Club Category:American male novelists Category:Ohio National Guard Category:Male short story writers Category:Poets hospitalized for mental illness Category:20th-century poets Category:American poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets